Ford Mustang Cruiser
The Ford Mustang Cruiser is a default car unlocked from the very first time you play Midtown Madness 2 or the original Midtown Madness (only in Multiplayer mode when playing a Cops & Robbers challenge). It is almost identical in appearance to the Ford Mustang GT, which is the standard version of the car. Mustang Cruisers are also used as standard police units in both London and San Francisco. In HQTM Team's Classic Madness mod, it is replaced by the Buick Special Police for the player and in San Francisco, while in London, it is replaced by a unique police version of the Morris Mini Minor, which unfortunately is not selectable via the vehicle selection screen unless modified by a Classic Madness mod fan. Its American siren sound effects were later reused for the LA Cop in Midnight Club 2. History The Ford Mustang has been Ford's pony car since it was released in 1964. The Fastback model was the coupe version of the car sold from 1965-68 before the second facelift, when it was renamed "Sportsroof." The Ford Mustang Fastback featured in MM2 is a 1968 Fastback, built after the first facelift and famed for its appearance in the movie, Bullitt. The second "generation" of Mustang was introduced in 1974, with the new mindset that speed wasn't everything. As a result, sales plummeted, until the release of the third Mustang in 1978. Although its early facelifts are often considered to be the ugliest Mustang ever, it managed to keep in profit until its discontinuation in 1993. 1994 saw the arrival of the fourth-gen Mustang, on which the Ford Mustang GT and Ford Mustang Cruiser are based. The GT model was the performance model of the era, while the Cruiser was the modified police version. The models used in MM2 are from 1999 (as they have been brought over from the original MM1, although MM2 was released in 2000 and the Ford Mustang Cruiser has completely different paint jobs in MM2) promptly after the generation's facelift in '99. The latest generation of the Mustang was introduced in 2005 (inspired by the Ford Mustang GT Concept), and facelifted in 2010. Many variants of the newest Mustang have been ported into MM2 in the form of mods. In-Game Description Great acceleration, but weak durability. The Mustang Cruiser is great... if you can avoid the lamp posts. Stats *Top Speed: 136 mph *Horsepower: 260 bhp *Mass: 3,279 lbs *Durability: Medium Available Colors *Police Special (renamed "San Francisco" when using the fourth or fifth version of the MM2 Revisited mod) *White New York Police Dept. (renamed "New York City" when using the fourth or fifth version of the MM2 Revisited mod) *Blue New York Police Dept. Auxiliary (renamed "New York City" when using the fourth or fifth version of the MM2 Revisited) *Chicago Police Dept. (renamed "Chicago" when using the fourth or fifth version of the MM2 Revisited mod) *London Patrol (renamed "London" when using the fourth or fifth version of the MM2 Revisited mod) *Black Special Enforcement Unit Sheriff *Victoria Police Mods Certain city mods for MM2 use the Ford Mustang Cruiser as the police vehicles, but with different units and paint jobs than the default ones seen in San Francisco and London. Two examples are the Chicago and New York City mods, where the different units also become selectable vehicles. However, they are only different than the default units visually. Trivia *In the original Midtown Madness, the police units had an insane tuning, being able to not only tackle even the largest vehicles, but also keep up with the Panoz Roadster when going flat out, and they also attacked racers very aggressively, being able to deal huge damage to racers who aren't careful. Ironically, in Midtown Madness 2, the police units became significantly slower and weaker, and they became very unintelligent and easier to lose. Additionally, police units can also fly away and land in a faraway location or disappear at one of the borders of a city. There are mods that make the police cars keep up with all the default vehicles, especially the Panoz GTR-1. *In the original Midtown Madness 1, police units do not chase the player when the Ford Mustang Cruiser or an add-on emergency vehicle is being driven. This changes in Midtown Madness 2. *In the first game, an explosion sound effect plays once when the police units damage out. In the sequel, the same sound effect oddly plays over and over again in an endless loop. This also applies to any other vehicle used as a pursuit vehicle (except vehicles that do not have sirens, which don't count), like the American LaFrance Fire Truck, the cut Silver Eagle Fire Truck, and any user-made add-on emergency vehicle. *Like the Ford Mustang GT, which is the standard version of this vehicle, this police car has new engine sound effects. However, the older engine sound effect remains in the mm2core.ar file and can be reused by modding the game. **Oddly, the AI engine sound for this car in MM2 sounds different from the one for the Ford Mustang GT. *This is the only vehicle from the original Midtown Madness to have a paint job replaced by a completely different version of it, particularly since Chicago wasn't reused from MM1. *On the vehicle showcase screen for this car, the photo for the standard Ford Mustang GT was reused since this is a fictional vehicle as there are no real police cars based on the fourth generation Mustang. Category:Content Category:Cars Category:Ford Category:Standard Category:Police Category:LHD Vehicles